Spade king & Heart Queen3
by APOASHIN96
Summary: 无处安放的小黄文


Spade king & Heart Queen

*cp：浅野学秀x赤羽业

*AU，杀手设定

*不确定会不会因为三次元太忙而坑（岂可修）

*女装业有，R18有，QJ有

*部分设定作者恶趣味，请不要深究

*作者笔力不够，ooc有，逻辑奇怪

如果以上没有触雷的话，祝食用愉快。

对于赤羽业来说，将人分成好人和坏人是一件极为愚蠢的事情。

他主管地将人分为两种。

一种是能够令他觉得有趣的，另一种是让他深感无聊的。

很显然，浅野学秀属于前一种人。

而现在这个令他多年杀手生涯蒙羞的男人，正毫不在乎地与他隔桌相坐。

赤羽业习惯性地将每个遇到的人拆分成各种不同的属性，然后如同一把准确穿过肋骨击中心脏的尖刀般抓住任何人的底线。可是浅野学秀，这个拥有远超过年龄的老练与伪装的男人，完美得就像是永远不会被人抓到把柄一般。

但赤羽业相信每个人都有阿喀琉斯之踝，他现在要做的，只是不断地挑衅，等着猎物露出破绽的那一刻。

赤羽业眯着一双红眸盯着隔桌而坐的浅野学秀，后者拿起惯用的Waterman钢笔在合同上签下了自己的名字。

"合同签订了，希望以后合作愉快。"

面对彬彬有礼的男人伸过来的手，赤羽业礼节性地回握了一下，在看到男人不经意的皱眉之时，他嘴角扬起了一个轻微的弧度。

"奥田，你先出去吧，在楼下等我。"

赤羽业转头看向一旁的经纪人，娇小的女孩看到了魔术师眼中闪过的恶作剧的火花，在为不知何时招惹了自家主子的浅野社长默哀几声后，她轻轻地带上了门。

留下了屋内四目相对的两个人。

"…五十"

"五十一…"

"…五十二"

在心中默默计着时的赤羽业扬眉看着一向笑的温和冷静的浅野学秀难得露出的因事情超出掌控而皱眉的表情。

虽然仅仅是一闪而过，但足够让赤羽业扬起讥讽的唇。

"哎呀呀，浅野社长真是不小心。"小恶魔愉快地吐舌说道，他红色的眸子映着对方手掌上伤口处所流出的鲜血。

而然，下一刻，他说不出话。

嘲讽的言语哽在喉头，赤羽业挤出了一个扭曲的表情。

用纸巾按着手上伤口的浅野学秀淡淡的看着他，那剐过他身体每一部分的眼神仿佛仅凭目光就剥去了他的衣服，舔弄着他的皮肤，令他的身体不由自主地想起几天前的那一场欢爱。

"对了，明晚有一场浅野财团主办的商业酒会，作为将要开幕商场的形象代言人，你必须得到场。"浅野学秀想了想又补充道，"这是刚刚合同里的一条。"

送走了眸子里透露出要把自己生吞活剥了红发男子，浅野学秀让秘书送来了一份牙买加蓝山咖啡。待秘书走后，他打开了自己的私人笔记本电脑。

双击打开了内部使用的浏览器，输入动态密钥之后，在血红色的网页之上，弹出了一个聊天室。

类似老式论坛风格的聊天群推送出这样一条消息。

【Black Mass】有旦生意，暗杀三宅财团的社长三宅健太，你们谁有兴趣吗？

顶级蓝山咖啡的味道四散在装修简约明亮的总裁办公室，浅野学秀闭着眼用左手食指不急不缓地叩击着桌子。在手指敲打上好木器发出第十三声声响时，他那双淡紫色的眼眸慢慢睁开了，温和的眸子映出与之完全相反的极致的算计的色彩，然后他纤长的十指在键盘上飞速地敲打着。

【Michael】这次生意由我接收。

而另一方面，开车将经纪人送回住宅区的赤羽业将自己招风的跑车停在不起眼的拐角处。

他从裤袋中抽出了手机，魔术师骨节分明的手划开了锁屏，点开了新推送的信息。

而后他嘴角扬起了一个不可见闻的弧度，初秋的暖阳在他薄唇之下勾勒出一片意义不明的阴影。

"欢迎。"

浅野学秀手执着一支高脚杯，身体微微向前倾，一双浅紫色的眸子将含着惯有笑意的目光投向对方，显得温和有礼。

他穿着nino cerruti定制的西装，剪裁简约的西装勾勒出他挺拔的身线，而意大利手工制作的皮鞋，腕上所佩戴的Roles手表，以及他举手投足所散发出的无形却牵动着四周所有人的气场，都无时无刻显示着男人的矜贵与高雅。

浅野学秀，至少从他所展露出的形象来看，无疑是个商业家最完美的蓝本。

可就是这种极尽优雅之能事所伪装出的外表，令赤羽业大为头痛。后者此刻发给了这位平生最大的宿敌一条宣告交通堵塞的简讯，落款处是个吐舌的小恶魔。

浅野学秀隔着手机屏幕都能感受到红发青年所散发出的满满的挑衅。

"浅野老弟，怎么了？"

"没什么，不过是个不听话的属下罢了。"

浅野学秀淡淡地说道，他的目光投向身前亲昵地依靠着彼此的夫妻。

半只脚踏入棺材，行将就木的男人却挽着一个身材高挑、年轻貌美的妻子，女人的低胸礼裙所展示出的傲人身材足以让她成为所有男宾的焦点。

浅野学秀在心中耻笑着这名存实亡毫无感情基础的婚姻。可他依旧保持着极为绅士且温和的笑。

"小田先生…"

被唤作小田的男人突然大口地喘息着，一张本已爬满皱纹的脸更是连五官都褶皱到了一起。

"我丈夫旧疾又犯了…劳您费心了，我扶他回房间就好了。"

女人的声音有些感冒后的沙哑。

浅野学秀看着扶着男人的美艳女子的背影，不经意的皱起了眉。

再次看到小田夫人的时候，大约是半小时之后。乐手奏起Por una Cabeza，大小提琴的乐声融合在一起推送着缓慢而迷人的音乐。

女人正一个人依着桌子站着，她酒红色的长发发尾随着音乐的节拍而慢慢晃动着。

"小田先生现在还好吗？"

女人一双轻闭着的眼睛慢慢睁开了，她看了浅野学秀一眼。纤细白皙的手将高脚杯放在一旁的长桌上，然后浅浅地笑着。

浅野学秀的目光扫过她保养得极好的手指，然后最后停在无名指处因戴婚戒而出现的明显色差上。

"劳您费心了，我丈夫他现在已经好多了，再休息一下就没什么大问题了。"

这女人给人的印象的确是美丽而又涵养，如果不是浅野学秀对于自己合作伙伴或者竞争对手全方面的调查，他绝不会知道这美丽的如同圣女一般的女人暗地里是有多放荡和淫贱。

不过，这种奇妙的反差正是人性所展现出的迷人之处。

"冷落女士可不是我的待客之道…"

"哎呀，浅野先生的女人缘真是好的令人羡慕啊！"

让人生厌的讥讽的声音在背后响起，浅野学秀却扬起嘴角转过了身去。

赤羽业穿了一身zegna的休闲西装，这让他看上去比平时吊儿郎当的形象更精神了些。但他那头红发依旧像是没有打理过似得杂乱着，配合他惯有的斜四十五度角看人的表情，以及他比起真是年龄更小的童颜，让他像极了偷穿父亲西服的不良富二代。

更令人绝望的是，与全场的高脚酒杯相对，他手里拿的麦当劳奶昔显得分外的格格不入。

他像是故意令自己成为全场的异类。

浅野学秀无视的男子无声的挑衅，转头看向了被晾在一边的女人。

"小田夫人，好久不见…"

赤羽业越过了妄图介绍两人的浅野学秀，轻执起小田夫人的手，在指尖落下一吻。

"我在几年前的魔术表演上见过赤羽先生了，当时就忍不住到后台拜会这位迷人的魔术师了。"

女人笑的像是追星的小女生。

喜爱魔术。

这是浅野学秀所得到的有关小田一家的消息的其中一条。经常出国风流的小田夫人在意大利见过赤羽业，也不是什么奇怪的事。

而此刻浅野学秀只是轻拿着高脚杯，眯着眼看着眼前探讨着魔术的两个人，不知在盘算着什么。

"浅野君，不好意思，我来晚了。"

过分亲昵地声音在背后响起。

浅野学秀立刻挂起浅笑转向声音的来源之处，表情转化之快简直令人赞叹，他用高脚杯与对方的轻轻碰撞，然后淡淡道："三宅先生能来，是我的荣幸。"

"那是自然。"矮胖的男人笑的连脸上的横肉都舒展开了，他拍了拍浅野学秀的肩说，"毕竟我是日本最大的家电供应商，连你父亲都要让我三分。"

"噗。"

身后传来赤羽业的笑声，不用看都知道，男人现在肯定又恶劣地扬起了讥讽的唇。

浅野学秀不紧不慢地推走了搭在自己肩头肥厚的手，又弹了弹自己西装上不存在的灰尘，而后对着快要吹胡子瞪眼睛的三宅健太淡淡一笑。

"给我好好查查小田社长的夫人。"

浅野学秀侧着脸吩咐身后的女人，他磨砂的牛皮商务鞋踩在酒店走廊厚重的地毯上，后面跟着的是一双穿着Elizabeth高跟鞋的脚。

那是一双保养得极致细腻的脚，脚的主人无疑是个作风优雅的名媛，但绝绝不是一个好的秘书。

女人小跑了几步才能跟上身前男子的步伐，她的气息一时间有些混乱，精干的过肩黑发一时间显得有些凌乱。

"小田先生在预定好的房间里等你，说是有合同商量。"

"哦？"浅野学秀突然停住脚步，转身看向几乎要撞上自己的女子，他轻轻拨开女子额头前的碎发，然后好心却本质恶劣地为她分析道："你知道红桃皇后为什么位列你们之首吗？因为他除了暗杀技巧，超出你们的变装变声能力，更会揣测不同身份人的心理，从而将每个人拆解开玩弄鼓掌之中。就好比现在，比起你，他更会演一个秘书。这就是人与人的差距啊，我的黑桃皇后。"

说完，他便留下一脸错愕的女人转身离开了。

如若现在碰巧有商界的人路过的好话，会发现女人的脸，与前几日参加酒会的宫野大小姐，完全一模一样。

"浅野老弟，半途从酒会离开，我对此感到非常的抱歉。"

浅野学秀推门时，男人正斜躺在酒店精致的太妃椅沙发上，他从一旁的公文包里拿出文件，然后企图站起身来。

"贵夫人呢？"

"咳..男人谈生意要女人在这干嘛？"低沉沙哑的男声伴着阵阵咳嗽声响起。

浅野学秀扬着下颚看着这命不久矣的老鬼，然后淡淡笑着为对方伸出了好心地手，而那只如同槁木般的手与自己的手相触时，他一把将那只手狠狠地握在自己的手心里。

"比起这种糟老头，我更喜欢你扮女装的样子。"

被皮带捆住的双手高举过头顶，红发男子被抵在墙边，额头冒出的细细的汗珠顺着鼻尖滑落至鼻梁，而后落至滚动的喉结上，再顺着颈线慢慢滚落下去。

赤羽业现在只觉得混身发热，尽管他现在赤裸着身体没有穿一件衣服，后背紧贴着粗糙而凉爽的墙壁，但他依旧觉得自己烫的像是要化开了一般。

而真正的热源此刻在他体内不断地抽送着，每次肉棒摩擦过前列腺所带来的快感令他的身体本能性的微微颤抖。

"你…是…怎么…恩…看出来的。"

细碎的呻吟从他口中溢出，而他微微张开的嘴被浅野学秀吻住，男人的唇不轻不重恰当好处地撕咬着他的唇。

这无疑是一场折磨。

浅野学秀的手指有意无意的划过他腰侧的敏感带，像一根轻骚着的羽毛，男人极致丝滑的阿玛尼衬衣随着下身抽动的律动在胸前来回摩擦着，恶劣地鼻息撒在他的颈窝，惹得他双膝止不住的发颤。

"这次又是我赢了，你有什么资本让我告诉你你想要的信心。"

肉棒慢慢撑开伞状的粘膜向内部捅去，甬道在每次插入时紧缩拒绝，又在每次抽出时疯狂附着上去。

赤羽业半睁着眼，他透过生理的泪水看向恶劣声音的发出者。浅野学秀的高档西装被败家的主人随手扔在一旁的地上，他上身的真丝衬衣已经因二人的汗水而湿透，印透出下面结实的肌肉。

"这样吧，我告诉你。"

浅野学秀停下了抽插贯穿的动作，他抓住了赤羽业因汗水而湿滑的肩头，慢慢将身前的人扳过了身。

二人连接之处也因此变得更为敏感，内壁在转动时无意识地紧紧咬住肉棒。

而浅野学秀却在此刻慢慢地退了出来。

"一反常理办成男人来接近我你的确很聪明，但是你的助手比起你这个专家实在是低劣的可笑。第一，小田夫人在外面不知道给她的老公戴了多少的绿帽子。"

肉棒在身前人紧致的臀线上来回摩擦，然后在已经发红的穴口穴口恶劣地蹭着。

"第二点，一个在外面鬼混的女人是不可能一直带着婚戒的。"

他的手揉搓着男人的的股瓣。

"第三点，你找来的那个女人对感情忠实的很，手指上甚至有长年累月戴着戒指的痕迹。"

迹字刚刚吐出，赤羽业便感受到灼热的肉棒狠狠插入了自己的后穴，并一直贯穿到最内部。

他眼中划过一丝失算，然后闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口四周含着浓浓性爱气息的空气，然后问道："你…为什么…不杀了我？"

"因为比起杀了你，让你活着明显有趣的多。"

每次贯穿都深入到最低，赤羽业无意识地用身体蹭着面前的墙，他肿胀的下体摩擦着粗糙的墙面，顶端所渗出的乳白色液体顺着柱体流至股线，再慢慢流到后方小穴处，为这场性爱做着润滑。

"恩…没…想到…哈…浅野财团的社长…竟然，是个同，性，恋。"

小恶魔惯有的嘲讽因溢出口的呻吟而显得色情无比，他的膝盖无力的弯曲着，身体因为重力而下压，却使得男人的贯穿可以深入到更为里面的部分。

"你还不是，被我玩弄的很爽？"

浅野学秀回嘴说道。

赤羽业还想讥讽些什么，但很快，在肉棒的撞击下，他所能发出的只剩下毫无意义的单音节的呻吟。

穿戴整齐的浅野学秀推开房门时，他发现黑桃皇后站在门口等着他。

女人努力堆出一个秘书应有的职业性的表情低声说道："三宅健太不见了。"

浅野学秀一时间有些失神，然后他立刻转身将房卡插入卡槽内推开了房门。

"是你做的吧。"

躺在床上的赤羽业双手仍被皮带捆住，他前额的头发因汗水而粘在皮肤上，洁白的被子下露出的修长结实的双腿上布满了性爱的红痕以及蜿蜒而下的白浊蜜液。

如果忽视小恶魔的表情，这的确是一副极为情色的画面。

而现在画面中心的男子吐了吐舌头，眯着眼睛极为挑衅地说："浅野先生，你有什么资本让我告诉你你想要的消息呢？"

毫无责任的tbc

*真的好喜欢白天互相阴对方晚上啪啪啪的时候还要打嘴炮的cp啊

*学霸组严重不足


End file.
